The Wars and Romances of Shuei High
by love4flyfe
Summary: Best friends Ayu and Nina learn the ways of a high school world
1. Chapter 1

**The Wars and Romances of Shuei High **

**By: Chi-Chi Wachuku**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters**

Hey, my name's Ayu Tateishi, a regular high school freshman waiting for school to start. My parents enrolled me into a school called Shuei High. I'm so excited! Little did I know that my first year in high school would be filled with of course romance, but it was also filled with (in amazement) war! Like always I have a lot of friends heck, I'm the most popular girl in the school the only thing standing in my way of total popularity is this 1 chick and her crew, her name is Akiho Hirota. Well this is how my adventurous life starts.

Mrs. Tateishi : "Hey Ayu its time for school. Wake up young lady; we're not playing your little games."

Well my room is a nice light shade of pink (looks like a cotton candy pink). My room is very big like the size of an average middle school classroom. My walls are filled with my fav bands, singers, and movie stars. My fav band is 3LW and my fav singer is Beyonce. I've loved dancing ever since I was 2. My bed is a waterbed canopy it's really comfortable. I have my own laptop, fridge, CD player, TV, DVD&VCR Combo, a huge closet because as a fashion expert…ask my friends and they'll tell you I do need 1. Last but not least, I have a humongous anime collection.

Ayu half awake: "I'll be right down! yawns Just need to get dressed!"

I jumped into the shower. I got dressed in my jean mini skirt with a white leggings then a white knit with a pink tank top underneath and pink flip flops. As soon as I was dressed I brushed my teeth, washed my face and then sprayed on my favorite body spray called Haiku. I made sure my nail polish I had put on last night had not chipped. It was a light pastel shade called lavender. I ran down the stairs, grabbed a breakfast bar, and went to my best friend's (Nina Sakura) house. People nicknamed us sisters because we both act a little random at times.

I knocked on the door, and to my surprise, she opened the door on the first knock.

Ayu: "Hey ready for school?"

We were walking to the corner of the street where the bus stop was, waiting for the bus to arrive.

Nina: "Ready! Can you believe we're going to our freshman year in high school?!"

Right then the bus arrived and as usual, the bus was filled.

As usual, the bus was so noisy that no one could hear themselves think.

Ayu almost screaming: Nina do you think we'll be in all the same classes together.

Nina: "Well… It's kinda hard to say because mostly, students get separated, but you never know."

When we walked into the new building we are now to call our school, we were all amazed at the size and the beauty of it. As soon as we entered the school, the principal made an announcement on the intercom. "All freshmen students report to the gymnasium." There must have been at least 750 freshmen so I felt like I wasn't alone. When we entered the gym the principal was up on stage. When everyone was seated he began his speech.

Principal: "Hello fellow freshman of Shuei High School and welcome. Today you all will be given a tour of the school. School for you guys will be over at 12:00 P.M, so anyone that needs to call their parents can do so now."

After the Principal had said that a few kids left to the office to call their parents to inform them on the new information. Then the doors swung open and guess who walked in, that's right Akiho and her little crew walking like they were all that and a bag of chips.

Akiho: "Hello everyone, miss me I-

Principal: Miss. Hirota is it really necessary to interrupt this assembly even while you came in late?"

Akiho: "It is necessary because as you know I am the most adored girl in this school so whatever I have to say is irresistible to everyone. Chuckles

Principal: "Miss Hirota please take a seat! Now that I have all of your attention My name is Mr. Shuei.

Akiho: "Principal Shuei, I think we should be able to vote when we want to have an assembly, WHICH IS NEVER!!!!

Principal Shuei: "Miss. Hirota would you like to report to the office because of this behavior, so if I were you I would be quiet!! Now the school tour guide will be here in a second so if you could wait patiently that would be very appreciated."

Principal Shuei leaves the stage while the tour guide enters.

Tour Guide: Hello kids. We are your school tour guides. We will be here for the next month and half if you need any help. My name is Katelyn Taiba and this is my husband Brendan Taiba.

Brendan: We will break you up into teams there are 3 other tour guides coming to help with the tour. Their names are Jamie, Kameira, and Laura.

Each group had 150 kids. Luckily I was put in the same group with Nina, but the unfortunate part is that I was also in the same group as Akiho and her best friend Arina.

Nina whispers to Ayu: Hey, its so awesome that we get put in the same group, but I hope we don't always get put with this little bitch

Ayu: I know what you mean her and that posse of hers can never beat us

Akiho walks into Ayu.

Akiho: WATCH WHERE I'M GOING!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BUMP INTO ME LIKE THAT!

Ayu: YOU BUMPED INTO ME YOU BASTARD!!

Arina: Can you believe she just said that? Who does she think she is the AMERICA'S TOP MODEL

Tour Guide: My name is Laura Vime, so if you will form 2 single lines and follow me please..

Everyone followed Mrs. Vime. We first entered the library.

Mrs. Vime: The library is filled with miscellaneous books, from mangas to encyclopedias. You come here when its study hall or break time. Study hall is the last period of the day and that is 30 minutes.

Kid in the group: When do we have break time and what can we do in break time?

Mrs. Vime: Great question, but I'll go into it when we get to the courtyard (yard where kids go to relax and have fun). Next stop the Cafeteria.

We toured through the whole school , then finally we got to the courtyard.

Mrs. Vime: It's a good thing we had the tour today, last year it rained! Well anyways, this is the courtyard. Many students come here just to as you kids say "hang out".

Group giggles.

Mrs. Vime: Break time is 15 minutes long and its after every class. That means every class is only 30 minutes long.

Arina: What time is lunch and how long is it?

Nina: That was a stupid question, but obviously its gonna be asked by her.

Arina: Shut up you Nimrod!!

Nina: You shut up, you rotten piece of trash.

Akiho: Uh just like a bi-

Ayu: Lets just go Nina, she isn't worth your time of making fun of . Even though all you say is true.

Akiho: HEY!!!

By the time the tour was all over it was 11:50A.M.

Principal Shuei: Well students I hope you had a great time exploring the school. I wonder if you even had a chance to make any friends. Well for now we have to say goodbye, but I will see you all next week Monday.

Kids: Bye Mr. Shuei, have a nice day.

Everyone exited the building and were either entering their parents cars, waiting to be picked up, or going inside the bus. Nina and I entered the bus.

Nina: I cant wait to really start school. It'll be fun to be "HIGH SCHOOL" students!!!

Ayu squeals: I know, we get to hang out practically anywhere and it seems like we're adults.

They dropped off everyone and the only people on the bus were

Nina and I.

Nina: I wish the week would go by fast so I can start school, but sighs I still need to go school shopping.

Ayu: Speaking of shopping which I haven't done mine either, but my parents said that I could invite one friend to go to Osaka and go shopping for school. Would you like to go with me?

Nina squeals: Yes!!! I would love to all we have to do is convince my parents to say yes.

The bus dropped us off at the bus stop and we headed straight for Rayelle's house.

Nina: What are we gonna say, you know they're hard to convince.

Ayu: I don't know, why don't we just wing it.


	2. Chapter 2

We rang the door bell and Nina's Mom (Mrs. Sakura) answered.

Mrs. Sakura: Hello kids, how was your mini first day of school?

Ayu: It was great. We get like 2 hours of break time every day.

Mrs. Sakura: That's good! Nina do you like your new principal?

Nina: Yes mom he's really nice and funny. giggles

Ayu: Nina and I have something to ask you and Mr. Sakura. Is he here?

Mrs. Sakura: You just missed him, but he'll be back in 5-10 minutes. While you wait would you kids like a snack?

Ayu and Nina: Yes, please.

Mrs. Sakura entered the kitchen.

Nina: I hope my parents say yes, if they do it'll be totally awesome. Wait a minute… How am I supposed to pay for all the stuff, Osaka stores are very expensive.

Ayu: Oh there's something I forgot to tell you, I entered a contest at my mom's work and I won.

Nina: How is that gonna solve the problem?

Ayu: I won first place, so I won a $50,000 shopping spree.

Nina squeals: Really!? Great job Ayu.

Ayu: Thanks, and guess what, you get half of my winnings, so we each have $25,000 to spend.

Nina: Wow! Me, I get $25,000 to go shopping with. This is great. I cant wait for my dad to come back so we can tell him about this

Ayu: Before I forget, bring a credit card also, incase the money doesn't pay for everything.

Nina nods: Mmm.

Mrs. Sakura walks in with a tray full of cheese and crackers. There was all kinds of different cheese.

Mrs. Sakura: Here you go kids, eat as much as you can.

Nina and I dug into the snacks, the cheese was practically falling out of our mouths.

Mrs. Sakura: I see its really good. laughs I didn't know I was that good of a cook.

Then all of a sudden Nina's cat (in human form) Leo runs down the stairs.

Leo: Hey Nina want to play?

Nina: Aww not right now ok hun, maybe later. I have to tell daddy and mommy something very important.

Leo: Aww ok. Bye.

Leo walks away with a little pout on his face. He had to find another one to play with, but there was no one else in the house. chuckles The life of a Leo is depressing compared to a high school student like me.

The door started to open and there was Mr. Sakura with groceries in his hands. Looked like he was struggling, poor man.

Mr. Sakura: Hey guys, have fun in school?

He placed the groceries on the kitchen counter.

Nina: Yes it was ok. Um… Dad?

Mr. Sakura: Yes sweetheart?

Nina: I have to ask you and Mom something can you come sit down on the couch?

Mr. Sakura: I'll be there just let me put the groceries in the fridge.

Mr. Sakura put all the groceries away and met us in the living room.

Mr. and Mrs. Sakura sat together while Nina and I sat together.

Mr. Sakura: Nina what is it you wanted to talk about?

Nina: Um… Well dad, Ayu's family said that she could invite someone to go school shopping with and Ayu chose me to go , so I wanted to ask your permission on if I'm allowed to go. We'll be there for the rest of the week and we'll be back on Sunday.

Mr. Sakura: Where will you be doing the shopping?

Nina: In Osaka.

Mr. Sakura: Honey, their stores are very expensive. I don't think you will be able to go, there's just not enough money for you to go right now. You need to have about $25,000 to go shopping there.

Nina: Daddy, Ayu won a contest and the prize is a $50,000 shopping spree and she has offered to give me half her winnings.

Mr. Sakura: Wow Ayu!!! That's really nice. Thank you. Well in that case you can go Nina, but make sure you bring a little bit more money.

The Next Day!!!

Nina calls Ayu. Ayu's cell phone rings. Slowly Ayu reaches for the phone ,but barely missed it that she could've knocked it off her table.

Ayu tired: Hello.yawns Nina, is this you?

Nina in her hyperness: Yup! Today's the day. I'm already packed and everything.

Ayu: Nina, Our plane leaves at 1: 15 PM. and wait a minute… Its oh my gosh, 10:30 A.M. I'm not even packed. I'm gonna be late.

Nina: Don't worry girl I'll be there in 5 minutes. Get yourself all ready and I'll help you pack.

Ayu: Thanks so much. You're a lifesaver.

Ayu jumped into the shower while Nina gathered all her things and ran downstairs.

Nina waves: I'm going. Bye guys I love you all. I'll see you guys on Sunday.

Nina raced to Ayu's house and the door was already opened so she went inside.

Nina: Hi Mr. and Mrs. Tateishi. Thanks for inviting me to go shopping with you guys.

Nina ran up the stairs to Ayu's room.

Nina yells: I'm here. Are you almost done?

Ayu still in the shower: Give me 10 more minutes.

Nina: What kind of weather do they have in Osaka?

Ayu: Its still summer there duh, they have a hotter climate than we do.

Nina: Ok well I'm gonna bring out all your sandals, flip-flops, and sneakers Ok and you choose which one you want to bring.

After 10 minutes Ayu came out of her bathroom with a towel over her hair and a pink bathrobe on.

Ayu: I feel refreshed. (She smells herself) I also smell good too.

It took us a while to pack my clothes, about 1 hour and 30 minutes, so it was 11:45 AM.

Ayu: Thanks so much Nina, I would've still been in a mess if it wasn't for you.

Nina: You're welcome, now lets get our hair and makeup all set for the trip.

Its took us about 45 minutes to finish with the beauty, so it was probably about 12:30 PM.

We grabbed all our things and the whole family including my 3 year old sister Mitsuki and Nina all headed out the door and piled into the car. We were all set to leave.

Inside The Car

Mitsuki: Mommy me hot, hot ,hot.

Ayu getting annoyed: Then ask mommy to put the windows down. Uhh Kids.

Nina whispers to Ayu: Now you know how I felt when my little brother was 3, but when I told you guys they could be annoying you guys wouldn't believe me.

They both laugh, almost so hard that they almost wet themselves.

Mrs. Tateishi: Something amusing back there. chuckles You girls remind me of my best friend Meroko and I. We used to act just like you girls.

Nina: Whatever happened to her now?

Mrs. Tateishi: She moved to Osaka, hey maybe we could go and stop by there. That would be fun.

We entered the airport and we checked in. By the time we were all done with what we had to do it was about 1:05 P.M

Mitsuki: When are we leaving. I'm booreed.

Mr. Tateishi: In a few minutes ok honey. Ayu why don't you and Nina take Mitsuki and all 3 of you could get something to snack on. I will give you guys money.

The 3 of us left to one of the mini stores to buy a snack. I decided to get gum (we were all gonna share the gum), cotton candy, and a bottle of orange soda. Nina got a bag of Cheetos and a bottle of Sprite. Mitsuki got a teddy bear lollipop, gummy bears, and apple juice. When we were done we went back to our seats.

Ayu & Nina: Thank you Mr. Tateishi/ Daddy.

Mr. Tateishi: Your welcome.

Airport intercom: Everyone on plane16 please be ready to board the plane.

Everyone on our plane grabbed their things and we all headed to the plane. When we were on the plane Nina and I sat together and right away like all girls do we started to talk.

Nina: I cant wait to actually be in Osaka and we're gonna be there for almost a whole week (squeals).

We ended up falling asleep. When we finally arrived my mom woke us up.

Mrs. Tateishi: We're here girls. Let's go, when we get to the hotel you could sleep all you want.

Everyone boarded off the plane. We all checked out and then left the airport. We walked outside and to our surprise there was a limo waiting for us.

Limo Driver: Hello Tateishi Family. I am your chauffer Aki. I will be your personal driver for the whole time you are spending here.

Ayu: Thanks so much mom and dad, I love you.

Mr. Tateishi: So you only love us when you get a limo or anything else you want.

Ayu sweat drops and chuckles: I didn't mean it that way, I mean I'm thankful for all the things you do for me.

Mr. Tateishi: We know, we're just pulling your leg.

Ayu chuckles: I knew that, I-I just didn't want to blow your cover. That's right. I didn't want to blow your cover.

Nina whispers: Nice try. chuckles

All of them enter the limo and are driven to their 5 star hotel. We walked up to the front desk and checked in with the hotel manager.

Hotel Manager: Hello Tateishi Family and welcome to our magnificent hotel The Kawaii Osaka. My name is Toya. Are you here to make a reservation or to check into your suite?

Mr. Tateishi: We are here to check into our suite.

Toya: What suite did you reserve?

Mr. Tateishi: Suite 16 and 17.

Toya checks his computer just to make sure the suite was reserved for them.

Ayu whispers to her dad: We have 2 suites? I thought we were gonna share 1 big suite.

Mr. Tateishi: Your mom and I decided that you and Nina are old enough to have your own suite, so your mom, sister, and I will be sharing Suite 17 and you and Nina will be sharing Suite 16.

Ayu hugs her dad: Thank you so much daddy.

Toya grabbed the suites' keys and handed it to Mr. Tateishi.

Toya: Here you go. Have fun while staying at The Kawaii Osaka. Oh, I almost forgot, sir would you like room service.

Mr. Tateishi: Um… Okay, but just for suite 16.

Nina: Why does your dad have 2 suites when we are all sharing 1?

Ayu: Because, squeals We get to share Suite 16 both of us together, while my parents and Mitsuki are gonnna share Suite 17.

Nina: Oh that's so cool!!!! We really are like adults.

We left and entered our Suites. They were beautiful. Suite 17 had 1 king size bed for my parents and 1 twin bed for my sister. It had a couch and a 47" plasma screen TV. It also had a closet of course. In Nina and my suite which is Suite 16 it had 2 Queen size beds, a long white couch, and the same type of TV as my parents. We had a closet too, but instead it was a walk-in. We also had a vanity set. We were already to act like the teenage girls we are.

Nina: Oh, these beds are so comfortable. Oh I know what type of bed it is, it's a water bed. Wow!!! It also has a remote where we can lift the bed and set its temperature.

Ayu: Cool. Hey Nina I have and idea.

Nina: What?

Ayu: Lets tour the hotel before we go shopping so we know where everything is.

Nina: Ok.

We went into my parents room and told them we were going to look around the hotel. They agreed and we were off.

Nina and I went into the spa area. Unfortunately we bumped into Akiho and Arina.

Everyone on our plane grabbed their things and we all headed to the plane. When we were on the plane Nina and I sat together and right away like all girls do we started to talk.

Nina: I cant wait to actually be in Osaka and we're gonna be there for almost a whole week (squeals).

We ended up falling asleep. When we finally arrived my mom woke us up.

Mrs. Tateishi: We're here girls. Let's go, when we get to the hotel you could sleep all you want.

Everyone boarded off the plane. We all checked out and then left the airport. We walked outside and to our surprise there was a limo waiting for us.

Limo Driver: Hello Tateishi Family. I am your chauffer Aki. I will be your personal driver for the whole time you are spending here.

Ayu: Thanks so much mom and dad, I love you.

Mr. Tateishi: So you only love us when you get a limo or anything else you want.

Ayu sweat drops and chuckles: I didn't mean it that way, I mean I'm thankful for all the things you do for me.

Mr. Tateishi: We know, we're just pulling your leg.

Ayu chuckles: I knew that, I-I just didn't want to blow your cover. That's right. I didn't want to blow your cover.

Nina whispers: Nice try. chuckles

All of them enter the limo and are driven to their 5 star hotel. We walked up to the front desk and checked in with the hotel manager.

Hotel Manager: Hello Tateishi Family and welcome to our magnificent hotel The Kawaii Osaka. My name is Toya. Are you here to make a reservation or to check into your suite?

Mr. Tateishi: We are here to check into our suite.

Toya: What suite did you reserve?

Mr. Tateishi: Suite 16 and 17.

Toya checks his computer just to make sure the suite was reserved for them.

Ayu whispers to her dad: We have 2 suites? I thought we were gonna share 1 big suite.

Mr. Tateishi: Your mom and I decided that you and Nina are old enough to have your own suite, so your mom, sister, and I will be sharing Suite 17 and you and Nina will be sharing Suite 16.

Ayu hugs her dad: Thank you so much daddy.

Toya grabbed the suites' keys and handed it to Mr. Tateishi.

Toya: Here you go. Have fun while staying at The Kawaii Osaka. Oh, I almost forgot, sir would you like room service.

Mr. Tateishi: Um… Okay, but just for suite 16.

Nina: Why does your dad have 2 suites when we are all sharing 1?

Ayu: Because, squeals We get to share Suite 16 both of us together, while my parents and Mitsuki are gonnna share Suite 17.

Nina: Oh that's so cool!!!! We really are like adults.

We left and entered our Suites. They were beautiful. Suite 17 had 1 king size bed for my parents and 1 twin bed for my sister. It had a couch and a 47" plasma screen TV. It also had a closet of course. In Nina and my suite which is Suite 16 it had 2 Queen size beds, a long white couch, and the same type of TV as my parents. We had a closet too, but instead it was a walk-in. We also had a vanity set. We were already to act like the teenage girls we are.

Nina: Oh, these beds are so comfortable. Oh I know what type of bed it is, it's a water bed. Wow!!! It also has a remote where we can lift the bed and set its temperature.

Ayu: Cool. Hey Nina I have and idea.

Nina: What?

Ayu: Lets tour the hotel before we go shopping so we know where everything is.

Nina: Ok.

We went into my parents room and told them we were going to look around the hotel. They agreed and we were off.

Nina and I went into the spa area. Unfortunately we bumped into Akiho and Arina.

Akiho: What are you doing here?

Ayu: I'm on a shopping spree with Nina, and we're staying here. What are you doing here?

Akiho: My dad is here on a business trip.

Nina: Aww, you mean your stuck her just in a hotel while we get to go shopping?

Akiho: You get to go shopping? pouts That's not fair!!!

Then all of a sudden a really hot guy walks by, his name was Kaji.

Akiho and Arina: He is so HOT!!! start to drool

Kaji: Hello ladies, how are you all??

Akiho: I-I'm fine. What's your name?

Kaji: Tetsushi Kaji but you can call me Kaji and yours?

Girls: Akiho Nina, Arina, and I-

Kaji: Hey!! I've seen you somewhere, you're Ayu aren't you?

Ayu: Yes!!! How do you know that?

Tetsushi: You have a friend named Hiroki Tsujiai right? Well that's my good friend.

Ayu: I knew you kinda looked a little familiar, so what's up? How have you been doing?

Kaji: I'm fine just trying to relax before school starts again.

Ayu: You're gonna be in high school this year right?

Kaji: Yea.

Ayu: What high school are you going to?

Kaji: Well I'm going to a school called Shuei High. I hope I know a couple of people there.

Akiho: Well you will, because we all go there now.

Kaji: Wow!!! That's so cool. I hope we are in the same class.

Girls: Yea me too.drool

Kaji: Well I have to go. I'll see you girls later.

Girls in a sing-song voice: Bye Kaji.

Kaji winks and chuckles and leaves the spa room.

Akiho: You can never get him away from me.

Ayu: Oh yea, well then just sit back and watch me.

Akiho stumps off, while Ayu and Nina watch and laugh.

Ayu cell rings.

Ayu answers: Hello. Oh him mom. Uh-huh yea ok bye.

Ayu hangs up.

Ayu: My mom says for us to get ready to go sight seeing.

We ran back to our suite and changed into our outfits. I wore a baby pink jean skirt with a white tank top on top of a pink tank top and white flip-flops. My hair was put up a bun with 2 pink and white fashion sticks in each side. Nina wore a camouflage skirt with a camouflage tank top on top of a brown tank top and brown flip-flops. Her hair was put in teddy bear buns with her bangs out. We went to my parents room and we all got ready to go sight seeing.

Nina: Wow!!! Osaka is so beautiful!

Ayu: Think how beautiful it'll be when we go shopping.starts to laugh

When we were done we went to a restaurant called Samurai.

We went in and sat down. A waiter came to take our order.

Waiter: Welcome to the Samurai. My name is Kaji and I will be your waiter for tonight. What would you like to have?

Ayu looks up and smiles.

Kaji: Oh hey, I didn't know I would be seeing you here.

Ayu: I didn't know you worked here.

Kaji: Yea, since July, I'm here on vacation but I thought it wouldn't hurt to make it a productive one.

Mr. Tateishi: You all know each other?

Ayu: Yes daddy, when we went exploring around the hotel we met him.

Ayu's parents: Hello there. it's a pleasure to meet you.

Nina waves to Kaji. Kaji waves back.

Nina whispers to Ayu: OOO, he's so HOT!!!

Ayu: I know!!! sighs If only he asked us to hang out with him, even if it were just for 1 minute.

We all ordered and in about 15 mins the food was served.

Kaji: This is for you, and here's yours, and there you go. Enjoy your food.

Kaji walks over to Suzaka's seat and whispers in her ear.

Kaji: Meet me at the lounge when your done eating.

Kaji walks over to another table to take their order.

Nina: What was that about?

Ayu: I'm supposed to be meeting him when I'm done eating.

Nina: Then what are you doing here?! Eat faster!

Nina became my so called "coach" to help me eat faster. (Thinking) Nina: 1,2,3,4 Try to eat more and more.

Ayu shakes her head as if to try to get out of her thoughts.

After gulping down the her last bite, Ayu left for the lounge.

Mr. Tateishi: Nina, where is Ayu going?

Nina: Oh, she just wants to look around. She mentioned something about a painting she liked.

Mr. Tateishi: Oh

Mr. Tateishi continues eating.

Kaji: I'm glad you really came.

Ayu: What you thought I wouldn't show up.

Kaji: Well… I thought that I wasn't that important to you.

Ayu thinking: Um… I just met you, NO DUH it seems like your not important to me. daydreams But he is cute. a pink background with hearts comes on Kaji.sighs

Kaji: Are you ok Ayu, you kinda lost it on me for a second.

Ayu thinking: O my gosh , I just came here less than 5 min and I'm already embarrassing myself in front of him.

Ayu: Y-Yes I'm fine.

Kajii: Well I wanted to tell you something but I'm kinda nervous.

Ayu: Well there isn't anything to be afraid of.

Kajii: I wanted to ask you if you would puts his hand on Suzaka's chin go-


End file.
